Part 2's A Crystal Of Love
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: It's all is so complicated for me.. When he tried to explain that to me, I didn't want to understand him And.. I didn't believe him, even he told me the truth..


'**Part Two of' A Crystal of Love **

Song Chae Hyeong

_Present.._

_The second part of 'A Crystal of Love'.. The story of Kihae.._

_It's all is so complicated for me.._

_When he tried to explain that to me, I didn't want to understand him_

_And.. I didn't believe him, even he told me the truth.._

Malam itu tidak terlalu sepi dan juga tidak terlalu ramai. Udara telah sedikit menghangat setelah sempat agak dingin sore tadi. Seperti biasanya.. kota Seoul selalu sibuk walau malam hari sekali pun. Semua orang lebih memilih keluar rumah dari pada hanya diam di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kendaraan pun masih berlalu lalang.. tak ada bedanya dengan keadaan pagi hari yang kebanyakan orang pergi keluar untuk memulai aktifitas. Yah.. beginilah keadaannya.

Sementara itu, boyband yang cukup terkenal di Asia bahkan di dunia.. semuanya pasti tahu. Super Junior. Mereka masih bersantai di _dorm_. Malam ini mereka bebas, tidak ada _show_.. dan malam ini mereka akan bebas melakukan apa pun di _dorm_. Termasuk yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.. berkumpul di ruangan yang mereka sebut ruang bersantai.

"Siwonnie! Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk mengajak kami makan malam di luar? Bukankah kau baru saja dapat banyak uang," kata Eunhyuk sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya di atas sofa. "Walaupun tidak baru saja dapat uang, setidaknya kau selalu punya uang berlebih kan?" lanjutnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara sedang duduk di lantai bersama yang lain.

"Berhentilah bergantung pada Siwon. Kau punya uang juga kan?" sahut Kangin. Padahal jelas bukan ia yang diajak bicara. Ia tengah bersandar pada tembok sambil memegang _remote _TV dan mengganti ganti _channel_- TV. Ia sepertinya sedang malas malam ini. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk membuatnya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. "Lebih baik kau minta pada.. Kibummie! Kau dapat banyak uang _kan, _dari drama itu?" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Kibum.

Kibum mengembangkan senyum mautnya. Namun, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjerit jerit histeris diruangan itu lantaran senyumnya. Semuanya nampak terbiasa walaupun sepertinya mereka berkata _aku juga ingin senyum seperti itu._

"Ouh, hyung, mungkin lain kali aku akan mentarktir kalian semua. Tapi.. malam ini aku malas keluar rumah. Sepertinya aku kelelahan," jawab Kibum. Serempak mereka yang ada di ruangan itu menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Mau tak mau mereka harus membeli makan malam dengan uang mereka sendiri. Mereka itu sebenarnya tentu saja memiliki banyak uang. Entahlah.. mungkin mereka mau berhemat atau.. sedikit pelit.

Donghae. Sepertinya ia sibuk melirik terus kearah jam dinding. Dan sesekali melirik telepon genggamnya. Ia menunggu sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat melelahkan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan ia merasa tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Maklumlah.. ia belum sempat beristirahat sejak ia sampai dari kegiatan SJM di Cina. Begitu sampai dari bandara, ia langsung menemui Kibum dan mengatakan bahwa _s__eorang Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya._ Dan.. kawan lamanya.. Han Yeon Joon mengundangnya untuk sekedar makan malam dan bernostalgia ke masa SMA di café miliknya. Donghae, awalnya bersemangat untuk datang ke café itu malam ini. Tapi, ia mendadak.. malas untuk memenuhi undangan itu. Ia hanya ingin tidur ditempat tidur sampai besok pagi karena ia memang sangat lelah.

Mungkin.. tak ada salahnya meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk kawan lama sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berkata, "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Teman lamaku mengajak makan malam di café miliknya."

Kibum langsung merespon. "Han Yeon Joon?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan lama. Dan akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh. Kalau kalian ingin pesan makanan, pesan padaku saja," katanya.

"Wah! Ternyata kau sedang banyak uang ya!" sembur Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu.. aku pesan.. apa saja," lanjutnya.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Lalu pergi keluar dari _dorm _dan melaju di jalan raya dengan mobilnya.

Entah mengapa, membayangkan wajah gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya muak. Gadis yang katanya bernama Han Yeon Joon itu, sepertinya memang sudah berhasil membuat Donghae agar tidak menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam bersama. Kibum lebih suka untuk tidak menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Sepertinya.. ia memang baru sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan kesan pertamanya langsung berubah buruk saat Donghae berkata.. _Ia masih menarik sampai sekarang. _Ia malah sempat berpikir, bahwa gadis itu telah melakukan berbagai macam cara hingga bisa membuat Donghae tergila-gila padanya. _Kibummie! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Gadis itu? Sungguh tidak penting! _Kata-kata itu sungguh mengganggunya. Seolah kata-kata itu berkeliaran diotaknya dan mungkin.. lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila.

Ia mendesah, lalu memandang Donghae yang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Teman lamaku mengajak makan malam di café miliknya," kata Donghae.

Nama gadis itu langsung terbersit dibenak Kibum. _Aku pikir… ia tidak akan menemui gadis itu. _"Han Yeon Joon?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan lama. Dan akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh. Kalau kalian ingin pesan makanan, pesan padaku saja," katanya.

"Wah! Ternyata kau sedang banyak uang ya!" sembur Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu.. aku pesan.. apa saja," lanjutnya.

Yaah.. sepertinya Kibum memang benar-benar harus keluar untuk mencari makan malam. Apakah café milik Yeon Joon adalah tempat yang cocok untuk makan malam? Apakah disana ada menu makan malam yang bisa membuatnya berhenti muak saat melihat gadis itu bicara dengan Donghae tentang masa SMA yang Kibum-yakin-itu-pasti-tidak-menyenangkan? Andaikan gadis itu adalah lelaki.. ia pasti sudah menghantamnya dan berkata _Menjauh dari Donghae hyung! Dan anggap ia tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu!_ Kedengarannya kejam. Tapi, ia memang benar-benar akan melakukan itu kalau gadis itu adalah lelaki.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ia pergi tanpa mempedulikan Kibum. Lalu.. apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Kibum sekarang? Ia ingin sekali melihat Donghae dan Yeon Joon lalu, ia ingin berpura-pura menjadi pelayan dan menjatuhkan segelas kopi panas ke pakaian Yeon Joon. Sepertinya itu licik dan gila. Dan.. ia tidak akan benar-benar melakukannnya. Sekarang.. lebih baik ia keluar untuk mencari makan malam ditempat yang jauh dari café menyebalkan itu. Berhenti memikirkan Donghae dan.. gadis yang ia tidak mau sebut namanya itu.

"Sepertinya… aku juga akan keluar untuk makan malam. Selamat menikmati malam di _dorm,_ hyung semua!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan member lain yang terbengong-bengong lantaran Kibum yang tidak konsekuen dengan ucapannya.

"Bukankah ia tadi bilang bahwa.. ia kelelahan dan malas keluar?" tanya Leeteuk si leader.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin saja ia tiba-tiba tidak lelah lagi dan tubuhnya mendadak segar," sahut Kangin asal.

Donghae masuk ke dalam sebuah café. Ramai sekali didalam, ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada ELF yang tiba-tiba datang kearahnya lalu menjerit jerit histeris tepat ditelinganya. Ini kedua kalinya ia datang ke café ini. Tapi, ia baru menyadari bahwa café ini indah.. Ia sangat menyukai nuansa putih yang menghiasa dinding, lantai dan atap café itu. Ada beberapa gambar abstrak yang tertuang dalam cat hitam dan sungguh indah dipadukan dengan dinding putihnya. Ia ingin suatu saat memanggil designer café ini untuk men-_design _rumahnya suatu saat. Lamunannya buyar sesaat saat seorang gadis tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum terkembang. Han Yeon Joon.

"Selamat malam, Donghae oppa," katanya.

"Selamat malam, Yeon Joon," sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, ia tengah mendapati Yeon Joon dengan gaun malam warna abu-abu. Gaun itu menutupi lututnya dan membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dengan riasan natural. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu hak warna hitam yang sangat serasi dengan gaunnya. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, tentu saja semua lelaki yang melihat kearahnya akan langsung bergumam _cantiknya.._ Tapi, bukannya memuji, Donghae malah berkata. "Mengapa kau pakai baju seperti itu? Apakah kita benar-benar akan makan malam? Aku malah sempat berpikir, kau akan pergi ke sebuah pesta."

Yeon Joon jelas menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Ia agak sebal juga dengan pemuda di depannya ini. "Oppa~ kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu dan bukannya berkata _kau cantik sekali_," kata Yeon Joon.

Donghae memandang gadis didepannya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Yeah.. harus kuakui, kau memang cantik dengan gaun itu. Tapi, apakah pakaian itu pantas untuk makan malam?" sahut Donghae.

"Well, karena kita tidak hanya sekedar makan malam. Ada sesuatu yang spesial untuk kita," kata Yeon Joon. Kali ini senyumnya kembali terkembang. "Sebuah pesta yang asyik dan.. meriah. Temanku mengundangku untuk datang kepesta itu dan menyuruh setiap undangan untuk membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Dan.. lantaran aku telah putus dengan kekasihku dulu.." Yeon Joon baru saja akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau mengajakku untuk datang bersamamu menghadiri pesta itu dan kau akan memberitahu pada seluruh orang dipesta itu, bahwa.. aku adalah mantan kekasihmu?" tebak Donghae. Dan.. tebakannya memang benar seratus persen.

"Hmmm… mungkin," jawab Yeon Joon.

"Hei! Ini menyimpang dari rencana awal. Bukankah kau hanya mengajakku untuk makan malam di café-mu ini? Kau bahkan tidak membahas sama sekali tentang pesta itu." Entah mengapa, Donghae mulai merasa bahwa gadis ini menyebalkan sekali. Ia tidak mau dipaksa datang kesebuah pesta yang tidak jelas alurnya. Maksudnya.. tidak direncanakan sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu itu. Tubuhnya mulai merasa pegal lantaran membayangkan bahwa pesta itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Ouh… mungkin ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Seharunya, ia tadi mengatakan pada Yeon Joon bahwa ia sangat lelah dan tidak bersedia untuk makan malam bersama.

"Awalnya memang ingin seperti itu. Tapi, aku langsung terpikir soal pesta itu dan sepertinya kau pantas untuk hadir di sana. Ayolaah.. ini tidak akan lama. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal diseluruh dunia adalah mantan kekasihku," kata Yeon Joon memohon.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah untuk itu," jawab Donghae sambil memegang keningnya yang mulai pusing.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah-kasihanilah-aku. Donghae dapat menangkap wajah-kasihanilah-aku itu. Tidak enak juga kalau harus menolak ajakan seorang gadis. Lagipula.. ini terjadi jarang-jarang. Belum tentu ia dapat bertemu Yeon Joon dalam beberapa bulan lagi lantaran jadwal _show_ yang memadat. Kemudian, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi ke sana," kata Donghae.

Yeon Joon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Kau naik mobil kan? Bagaimana kalau kita naik mobilmu," ucap Yeon Joon sumringah. Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil dan mereka pun menyusuri jalan raya Seoul yang benar-benar ramai menuju tempat pesta itu.

Kibum mengerem mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran mewah yang sepertinya sedang ada pesta di dalam. Sepertinya orang-orang di dalam tidak terlalu banyak. Dan, apa salahnya sedikit minum didalam untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Ia pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan mendapati pesta yang sepertinya mengasyikkan. Para remaja sedang asyik menikmatinya dan.. pesta macam apa ini? Para gadis disana memakai gaun terindah mereka dan alunan musiknya sangatlah lembut. Apakah ini semacam pesta dansa? Hmm.. mungkin saja. Dan ternyata memang benar. Karena, ia melihat beberapa pasang kekasih sedang berdansa sambil menikmati alunan musik yang begitu lembut.

Rupanya si pemilik restoran telah menyulap restoran miliknya menjadi tempat yang layak untuk berpesta dansa. Meja dan kursi yang biasanya tersusun rapi disetiap sudut restoran, kini hanya berada dibeberapa bagian dan sudut. Tak lupa, ada meja panjang yang tersusun rapi dan diatasnya berbagai macam makanan telah disediakan. Sepertinya memang pas untuk penggangjal perut. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut restoran dan tampaknya dekorasi restoran itu cukup sempurna. Ia mengamati para pasangan kekasih yang berbahagi disitu. Dan sepertinya mereka memang sangat berbahagia.

Lalu, pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis.. ia mengamati gadis bergaun abu-abu tengah mengambil minuman dari seorang pelayan. Gadis itu.. kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu? Wajah yang, sepertinya baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bertemu. _Oh… Tuhan! Apakah itu Han Yeon Joon?_ _Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa berda di sini?_ Kibum benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa melihat gadis itu walaupun ia sangat amat tidak ingin melihatnya. Jadi, kalau gadis itu ada di sini? Apakah Donghae juga ada di sini bersamanya?

Ia tidak tahu apakah yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apakah ia akan terus mengamati gadis itu dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Donghae? Hmm.. mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

Kali ini sepertinya perutnya lapar. Ia pun mendekat ke seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Pelayan, bisakah aku memesan makanan untuk makan malamku?" tanya Kibum.

"Apakah Anda punya undangannya?" Yeah.. pertanyaan pelayan yang satu ini membuat Kibum bingung.

"Undangan?"

"Iya, undangan. Atau.. apakah Anda membawa pasangan Anda kesini? Mungkin undangannya bersama dia?"

Ouh.. sekarang Kibum mengerti. Itu tandanya, ia harus membuat kisahnya sendiri bahwa ia datang kesini bersama seorang kekasih. Yaa, kebohongan yang cukup membantu. "Tentu saja aku datang bersama kekasihku. Ia sedang berbincang bersama teman-temannnya tadi. Dan, aku cukup lapar sekarang karena belum makan malam."

"Ouh, tentu saja Anda bisa makan di sini. Kami telah menyediakan berbagai macam makanan di sana," kata si pelayan sambil menunjuk meja yang penuh dengan makanan.

Kibum tersenyum lalu berkata, "Terima kasih." Ia pun menghampiri meja penuh makanan itu lalu mengambil sepiring makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata, berbohong itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia harus membayar untuk makanan ini?

"Donghae oppa, ini minumannya," kata Yeon Joon sambil memberikan Donghae segelas minuman yang sepertinya adalah limun hangat.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae sambil mengambil minuman itu. Sebenarnya, ia cukup menyukai pesta ini. Dan, ia juga menyukai alunan musiknya yang teramat sangat lembut. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia tidak akan ambruk kelantai lalu tertidur pulas kalau daritadi Yeon Joo tak henti-hentinya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai mantan kekasihnya semasa SMA pada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pestanya? Apa kau suka?" tanya Yeon Joon.

"Hmm.. lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan?"

"Yaa.. lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Setidaknya yang lebih bagus dari lumayan. Kalau aku _sih_.. sangat menyukai pesta ini. Kau tahu kan ini pesta dansa? Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita berdansa?"

"Berdansa?"

"Aku tahu kau ahli dalam berdansa. Apalagi, Super Junior selalu menuntutmu untuk berlatih berdansa setiap hari."

"Itu bukan dansa."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah mulai bosan disini kalau kita hanya diam saja. Ayo!" Yeon Joon menarik tangan Donghae ketengah dan mulai berdansa bersamanya. Mengikuti alunan musik yang begitu lembut.

Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak ingin berdansa disini dan sekarang. Ia pikir, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula, ia hanya menganakan kaos dan celana jeans. Sama sekali tidak cocok untuk berdansa. "Yeon Joon, apa kau tidak malu berdansa dengan lelaki yang mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu, dulu.. sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku masih mencintaimu dan ingin mengulang masa-masa waktu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Maksudku… aku mencintaimu, Donghae oppa," kata Yeon Joon sambil memandang Donghae lekat-lekat. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Donghae. Dan itu sangat mengganggu Donghae. Itu membuatnya semakin pusing dan ingin langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"Kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu lagi?" tanya Donghae menyimpulkan.

"Well, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," kata Yeon Joon.

"Karena.. apa?"

"Apa? Yaa.. aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi…"

"Iya, aku masih sangat ingat aku mengatakan hal itu padamu waktu aku memutuskan hubungan kita dulu. Dan sekarang.. aku ingin menarik kembali kata-kataku itu," kata Yeon Joon sambil tersenyum.

_Ya.. Tuhan.. apakah ia pikir aku masih menyukainya? Setelah apa yang dia katakan beberapa tahun yang lalu?_ "Entahlah.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yeon Joon. "Apakah kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu?" lanjutnya. Ia terus mendekati Donghae hingga wajah mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa millimeter.

Donghae berpikir bahwa gadis yang didepannya ini sudah mulai gila. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Menciumnya didepan umum? Dan.. _Oh Tuhan.. apakah? Itu… Kibummie! _ Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Ia tengah mengamati seseorang yang sepertinya sangat mirip dengan Kibum. Atau.. apakah orang itu memang benar Kibum? Itu memang dia!

Kibum telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Kini ia tinggal menghabiskan minumannya dan meninggalkan restoran ini dengan segera. Ia masih memikirkan tentang gadis yang ia tak mau sebut namanya itu dan.. Donghae. Ia mengamati mereka. Yaa.. mereka berdansa seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka begitu dekat dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius. Oh! Mereka terlalu dekat. Andai saja.. andaikan.. ia bisa berlari kearah gadis itu dan menghantamnya sampai babak belur karena telah berani mendekati Donghae sampai sedekat itu. Ia terus memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Dan.. Donghae, sepertinya tengah menyadari keberadaannya di restoran ini. Donghae tengah memandang kearahnya seolah-olah tak menyangka bahwa Kibum ada ditempat yang sama dengannya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Oh.. benar saja! Ia benar-benar muak melihat itu. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari restoran ini dan pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap tidak pernah melihat kejadian menyebalkan ini. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berlari kedalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Donghae dan gadis yang ia tak mau sebut namanya itu.

_Itu memang benar Kibummie. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apakah ia sudah mengamatiku dari tadi?_ Donghae begitu terkejut saat melihat Kibum menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Entahlah.. ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah sehingga begitu membuat Kibum.. memberikan tatapan itu. Lalu ia mengamati Kibum pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. _Kibummie! Tunggu aku!_

Donghae mendorong bahu Yeon Joon pelan, lalu berkata, "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku. Aku harap.. kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku." Ia lalu pergi, meninggalkan restoran itu, dan Yeon Joon yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

Donghae keluar dari restoran itu segera. Berusaha untuk mengejar Kibum. _Kibummie! Tunggu aku! A.. aku.. aku akan jelaskan semuanya! _Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan berusaha mengejar Kibum dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Apaan tadi? Apa yang gadis menyebalkan itu lakukan pada Donghae? _Kibum terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan didepannya, namun pikirannya tertuju pada Donghae dan Yeon Joon. Ia sungguh mau muntah diwajah gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya begitu sampai di _dorm_. Apakah ia akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja terhadap Donghae, atau.. akan marah-marah dengan alasan tidak jelas? Entahlah.. ia tidak mau memikirkan itu dulu.. yang penting sekarang.. ia sangat amat tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat! Ia terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dan ia sangat tidak peduli dengan lampu lintas yang menyala merah.

Donghae memarkir mobilnya di depan _dorm_ tepat setelah Kibum keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia berusaha mengejar Kibum dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Entahlah.. ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan. Ia berlari menyusul Kibum yang sudah masuk ke dalam _dorm_.

"Kibummie! Apa kau melihatnya? Itu.. itu kesalahan," kata Donghae.

Kibum berbalik menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia terlihat.. marah. "Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tampak semua member yang sedang berkumpul diruang depan memandang mereka heran. _Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? _

"Eh.. di restoran. Apa kau.. kau ke sana kan? Dan.. aku bersama Yeon Joon.."

"Oh! Gadis itu.. Iya! Aku melihatnya jelas.. sangat jelas! Dan.. aku hampir muntah melihatnya." Kibum kali benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Aku dan dia.. sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya terlalu dekat denganku.. dan.."

"Menciumnya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

"Kau masih mencoba mengelak setelah aku melihatnya sendiri?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengelak. Aku berusaha menjauh darinya. Dan.. aku tidak menciumnya atau.. apa pun yang kau katakan."

"Lalu? Apa? Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya? Kau bahkan tidak merasa malu menciumnya di depan umum."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukannya! Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku.. aku berusaha untuk menjauh darinya, Kim Kibum!"

"Dan.. lalu, apa-apaan di restoran tadi?"

"Dia.. ingin menjadi kekasihku lagi. Tapi, aku menolaknya."

"Kau? Menolaknya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak! Tidak lagi. Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu! Dan.. hah! Entahlah.. aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ini semua padamu. Dan.. kau juga! Kenapa kau harus marah padaku hanya karena aku dekat dengan seorang gadis? Kenapa?"

"Kau.. masih bertanya kenapa aku marah padamu? Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku menyukaimu, hyung! Oh.. tidak.. Aku mencintaimu! Dan, setelah aku marah-marah padamu tadi, kau masih bertanya juga.. kenapa? Karena.. aku cemburu, hyung! Aku cemburu, kau tahu itu?" Kibum.. baru saja mengakui hal sebenarnya tidak mau ia akui. Bodoh! Apalagi.. member yang lain tengah mengamati mereka. Dan.. mereka pasti telah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mereka pasti menganggapnya tidak normal. Bodoh! Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulutnya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan. Hmm.. sebenarnya.. hal-hal yang hanya ingin ia pendam dalam hati. Dan.. ia hanya diam. Ia siap mendengar ucapan.. _Kibummie, kau tidak normal ya? _Atau _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti banyak minum tadi._ Atau semacamnya.

"Yah.. kalau begitu.. maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemburu," kata Donghae. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk dongsengnya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibummie.. dan aku janji tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi.." lanjutnya sambil mempererat dekapannya.

Kibum merona. Ia tidak berharap ada yang melihat wajahnya yang semerah udang rebus itu. Ia lalu tersenyum, membalas dekapan hyung-tersayangnya-itu. Ia merasa nyaman seperti ini.. dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda dipelukannya ini pergi terlalu jauh..

…_. What do you think? Is it good or bad?..._

_Actually, I know that Kibum doesn't live at dorm with the other members. _

_But, I make my own story here. And I'm so sorry if there's some mistake ... _

_I need your comment. So, please leave some comment, critics and kind of like that. _

_And special thanks for all who read my story (Have you read the first chapter?)_

_Thank you so much.. _^.^

9


End file.
